


Breakdown

by Rosashion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ava (Kingdom Hearts) mentions, F/M, Gula is sad without his beloved, I tried to write them, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Thing go to fast for Gula. He can't take it anymore.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> So here my first Gula fanfic. This is the first time I write in English so I hope it's not too bad. Also the idea came from an ask from tumblr.

After Luxu, or it is Xigbar now, explain the foreteller everything, he takes them to the world who never was. Saying it will be the world who they live for the time being.

“Not like it was use anyways, since the resident become whole again”

Gula enter in a room, it was grey like all the other rooms in this castle. But he sees on the bed some seashells. The Leopardus leader don’t really paid attention to this and he takes off his mask and hood and lock the room.

Once the door lock, the foreteller collapses in the floor. He can’t take it anymore. Everything was overwhelming to him.

Not only he, and the others, got to time travel in more than 100 years in the future and the master is still not here. But Ava was also not here anymore. He feels tears coming up in his eyes.

Why Luxu don’t bring her back too? Why bring them back at all? What’s the point to be in the future, to bring back the master if they were not all here. If Ava was not here with them, with him.

The boy brings his legs toward his chest, close his eyes, seeing Ava’s smiling to him. Her smile was a thing he always love about her. She had, no has a gorgeous smile. Gula never saw a smile brighter than Ava’s.

Just remembering her smile makes Gula do a weak one.

The first time he saw her smile was when the master presented him to the rest of the apprentices, so many years ago. While the others look at him intrigued, Ava didn’t hesitate a second and go see him, a gentle smile of her face, happy to have a new friend.

Back then Gula didn’t understand why she was so happy to see a stranger. Ava was some kind of mystery for Gula, he is a loner. He spent so many times in the streets, see people tried to manipulate him because he was a kid, but also other people. Betrayed each other, betrayed him. He promised himself to not get too close to anyone, to not be betrayed again.

But Ava, she is full of joy and optimistic about people. She is nice to anyone yet stubborn. Never give up on him, even if he tried his best to push her away, until he just gave up and let her in. Her smile really shows how much she cares about everyone.

He misses her smile so much. She didn’t smile much after the master disappearance. His smile also was gone when he thinks about it.

He never realized at that time, but her smile was gone the same time Luxu and master were gone. How he can’t realize that!

Did she was gone without smiling again? And he was not there with her.

Gula feels his heart break just by imagining Ava all alone. He should be with her. And what break his heart more it’s the fact the last time they saw each other they fell apart. He wanted to summoned Kingdom Hearts, she didn’t.

And from what Luxu told them, she was right, like always, it’s seemed that bring a lot of pain for everyone.

He probably should have told her what he really feels about her. What she is able to do to him just by standing there. How she can make him smile with her jokes. How comfortable he feels when she is around.

But now it is too late. He can’t tell her.

Suddenly he feels the darkness take over. He freezes. He can’t let himself take over the darkness. This is against the master teachings.

“But what if it helps bring Ava back? said a voice in his head”

For a moment he considers the option, maybe it was for the best. Maybe being consume by the darkness will be for the better. Maybe…

Then he heard a knock in his door. Gula takes a deep breath, which make the darkness go away, stand up, put on his hood and mask, put his façade and open the door.

Luxu, no Xigbar, is standing here:

“Ha, so this the room you pick, funny thing.

– Really? How so?

– Oh nothing, just the previous person who occupied this room, I call him Tiger time to time, because he kinda reminds me of you.

– Oh. Anyway, why are you here? I don’t think you see me without any reason?

– Yeah, Ira wants to do one his monologue, everyone must be here. Honestly, I almost miss it, almost. Anyway, come”

And like that Gula follows him, nothing more to said. He knows well they can’t do anything when Ira wants to tell something to the rest of the group. But his head still thinks about what almost happen. He almost fell in the darkness. A part of him is ashamed of himself, but another think maybe he should let the darkness take him.

The foreteller push the idea aside. He will don’t use the darkness, it’s against the master teachings. He won’t fall, right?


End file.
